Family Momends
by engelina
Summary: A moment in time between Donnie and one of his family members. Part of the Little Turtle series. A series of one-shots.
1. April: Thougths

Title: Thoughts  
Characters: April O'Neill, Donatello  
Rating: Kids  
Summary: April is baby sitting Donnie for an evening. Aprils p.o.v.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, just the idea for this story.  
Notes: Part of the little turtle series. Au. Thanks to reijiro for beta-reading.

-----

April:

I am behind my computer, trying to get some work done. Or more like, I should be concentrating on it, but my mind is elsewhere. I sigh and get up, planning to grab a cup of coffee. But instead of in my kitchen, I end up at the door to my guest-room, and open it softly. I try to tell myself this is a bad idea, I might wake him up, but I can't stop myself. In the room an olive green mutant turtle is fast asleep, curled up under the blankets. If someone had told me a year ago that I would be re-opening my antique shop, and that a child would wrap me around his fingers in a way like he did, I would not have believed them. However here I am; watching a small, 5 year old turtle sleep while I should be working on those tax papers.

Donnie stirs in his sleep. I walk in and carefully sit on the bed, while he wakes up, gasping. He is having another nightmare. If I could, I would erase those memories he still has from the flood, and the short time he was awake in that underground lab. I pick him up and wrap my arms around him, and I feel him cling to me, shivering slightly. "Shhh. You are safe Donnie..., you are safe." I rock the child gently and rub his carapace while whispering more soothing words. Donnie clings to me while he slowly calms down.

When he is calm again, I take him to the main room, and turn on the TV. Where once my DVD collection only held action and romance movies, these days at least half of them are kids movies. It's a good thing I don't have many friends that don't know about my mutant friends, or they would probably wonder when I started liking kid's movies, instead of the romance and action flicks I always watched. I put a DVD in the player and curl up on the couch, with Donnie in my lap. For the next 90 minutes or so I am watching the adventures of the little fish called Nemo, with a child comfortably curled up against me.

The movie is almost over, when I hear the window near the fire-stairs open. I do not look up, since I am sure it is his brothers entering, and that they have come to pick him up after their patrol. Donnie is so busy watching the movie that he does not notice them entering. I smile, while inwardly part of me wishes they would have stayed away longer.

I watch Donnie as he realizes his brothers are here and how he greets them loudly, followed by jumping over the back of my couch towards them. Leo catches him and gets a hug first. After that Donnie moves to Raph, and then to Mike, to hug and greet them too. After accepting something to drink and asking me if everything went well they leave, Donnie sitting on Raph's shoulders. I watch them climb out my window, smiling.


	2. Michelangelo: Cinderapril

Title: Cinderapril  
Characters: Michelangelo, Donatello  
Rating: Kids  
Summary: Michelangelo tells Donnie a bedtime story that is.. A little different  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own the turtles or the original Cinderella story.  
Notes: part of the little turtle series. Au. Thanks go to reijiro for beta-ing.

-----

Michelangelo was sitting on the couch watching TV, when his 5 year old brother Donatello walked towards him, a cuddly toy in his arms and not wearing his mask and belt.

"Hey, little man! Isn't it bedtime for you about now?" Mike asked, while glancing at the clock.

Donnie nodded "Yes… but Leo is talking with father, and Raphie is not home" While talking, the boy attempted to climb up on Mike's lap.

Mike pulled Donnie onto his lap and into a hug with a smile. "Want me to put you in bed?" When his little brother nodded he got up, taking the kid in his arms. Donnie leaned against him, cuddling into his brother's embrace. Mike walked to his youngest brother's bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Bed time story? Pleeeeaaaase?" Donnie asked, while looking as cute as he could.

Mike smiled, and looked at Donnie, who was still cuddled up against him. "Okay, little bro!" his hands went to the bookshelf, but before grabbing a book he changed his mind. "How about I tell you a new story today?" When Donnie nodded, Mike smiled, and after moving backwards a bit, so he leaned against the bed's headboard, he wrapped his arms around Donnie and started telling the story.

A long time ago, there was a girl named April. She lived in a house with her evil step-dad Shredder, and her evil stepsisters Hun and Dragon-face. They made her work all day, and sleep on the ground, on a few blankets. She had to do everything, while her step-sisters would be sitting around, making more mess for her to clean.

Then one day, a letter came from the Prince. He was giving a party, and wanted all the girls in his kingdom to be there. You see, he was looking for the love of his live, and was hoping to find her this way. For weeks the great party was the only thing everyone was talking about. April longed to go too, but she did not dare to ask her stepfather yet. Her sisters were keeping April very busy, ordering her around even more than normal to get their dresses ready for the big party.

Finally the big day came, and April's sisters yelled orders at her.

"April, I need my shoes!"

"April, bring my new hat now!"

"April help me in my dress immediately!" They kept on yelling orders, keeping her running through the house all day. When they left, April sank down on a chair next to the fireplace, and started crying softly. Before her father and stepsisters left, she had finally dared to ask him if she could go too. He had turned to her, and then he had answered, his voice cold and unfriendly.

"You are covered with filth and dressed in rags. Do you really think they would let you in?" after those words he had turned around, and then ordered her to do some more chores while he and his daughters left to go to the party.

April looked up when a pale blue light floated into the kitchen, and started to take the shape of a turtle. She gasped, and after getting over the initial surprise she asked "Who are you? And why are you here?"

The turtle smiled. "My name is Leonardo. I am here to help you, so you can go to the party."

April blinked, and got up. "Help me so I can go? B-but how? My clothes are dirty and torn!" she looked down at her old dress.

Leonardo smiled, and waved with his hands, causing a blue swirl to surround her. Her old dress changed into a beautiful gown, and her old shoes became beautiful glass slippers. A pumpkin, leftover from dinner, became a car, and the housecat, Klunk, became the driver.

April blinked, and after realizing what had happened she hugged Leonardo. "Thanks! Now I can go to the party!"

The turtle smiled. "Beware, though. My magic only works until the last stroke of midnight. You have to leave the party before that time. You better hurry now if you don't want to be late"

April nodded, and got into the car. After a short, fast drive, she arrived at the party, and walked in, smiling. For a moment, she was scared when all in the room looked at her, but then a man asked her to dance with him. The rest of the evening went fast, and she forgot to look at the time. She suddenly heard the clock starting to strike twelve, and remembered Leonardo's words. She gasped, and after a hasty excuse, ran outside. In her hurry, she lost a shoe, but ….

Mike looked down, and saw that his little brother's eyes were almost closed. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he finished the story, ending with April being found by Prince Casey, and living happily for the rest of her live with him. While whispering the last sentence of the story, he carefully shifted Donnie of his chest and into his bed, tucking the covers around the child. He then used some ninja stealth to get off the bed, and out of the room.


	3. leonardo: The Mission

Title: The Mission  
Fandom: TMNT  
Characters: Leonardo-Donatello  
Rating: kids  
Summary: Leonardo is taking his little brother on his first mission.  
Disclaimer: The tmnt are not mine. Only the idea behind the little turtle stories is.  
Notes: Part of the Little Turtle Series, AU.

-----

From the corner of the dojo where he was seemingly meditating, Splinter watched Donatello practice and he hid a smile when Leonardo stepped forward to correct a small mistake the child made in the kata he was learning. The old rat knew he had indeed made the right decision when he had told his oldest son that he would be training the 5 year old child. His oldest son had been unsure and afraid he would not be up for the task, but after a hesitant and slightly bumpy start, everything had turned out very well.

"Do that kata one more time, Donatello. " Leonardo said, and then watched his youngest brother repeat the exercise, and this time without any mistakes. "That was very good Donatello. That is enough for today." The child bowed to him and then darted out of the dojo. Leo smiled and watched the child go. He remembered when his father had told him that he would be the child's sensei. At first, Leonardo had objected to the whole idea, but his father would not hear it. After a few lessons, Leonardo realized he liked teaching, and soon the lessons had gone smoothly. He walked out of the dojo, and overheard an enthusiastic little brother tell Raph and Mike that he did the kata without any mistakes, and get compliments from both.

A few hours later Donnie was playing with some Lego, and building a house with the multi-colored bricks. He looked up when his oldest sibling appeared next to him, with some clothes in his hands, and a jacket, that looked like they were his size. Leo himself was also wearing clothes, and a hat that covered his face. "Leo? What are the clothes for?"

Leo chuckled softly. "You'd better put them on, Donnie. After you do so, we are going on a special mission."

The boy blinked, and then looked at his brother. Normally only Leo, Mike and Raph went on missions. He had been told many times that he was too young for things like that, or for patrols. "Really?" he asked, just to be sure he had heard right. When his brother nodded, and answered confirming, Donnie cheered, and with a little help from Leo quickly managed to put the clothes on.

A few moments later, he sneaked out of the door, following Leo, who was doing the same. The child was so focused on doing everything right, that he did not notice his father, who was watching the two leave, smiling softly.

Leonardo walked through several tunnels before turning to Donnie, and gesturing for the boy to come very close to him. In a soft voice he explained to the boy what the next step was. "And now we are going topside Donnie. It is very important you stay close to me, and do not let humans see your face." He crouched so he was on the same level as the child, and made sure Donatello's face, hands and feet where not too visible. Then he did the same checks with himself. "Follow me, Donnie. And be as silent as you can be" Leo whispered, and then he helped the child to climb out of the sewers.

Donnie was thrilled. Tiptoeing after Leo, and doing his best to remember everything he ever had heard about being silent, he followed his oldest brother further up the alley. Leo looked around, and then carefully started picking the lock in a grey back door. While Leo picked the lock, Donnie took the time to look around him. The only times the child had been topside had been the few times when they had visited April, and those times it had only been the short trip from the exit of the sewers to April's house. He jumped slightly when he felt Leo's hand on his shoulder, and he quickly realized he had not been paying attention, something a ninja should do, at least that is what Donnie thought. But instead of reprimanding him for it, Leo smiled, and motioned Donnie to follow him inside, into the building.

Leo smiled. Things had gone well, so far, and Donnie was really trying to be a ninja. Apart from the one time in the alley, when the child had gotten distracted by everything there was to see. But Leo had not planned on this being just a training mission. "Donnie, you wait here, make sure to be silent, and stay hidden." he whispered to the child. Then, he sneaked to a near-by corner, and peeked around. He smiled when seeing their friend, Casey was already there and waiting. Leo managed to get Casey's attention, and the human walked to him. "You have everything, Casey?"

The vigilante nodded, "Yep! Everything is in here." He handed Leo a well-filled plastic bag as he spoke.

Leo nodded, "Thanks, Casey. You sure you don't want to join us?"

Casey shook his head, "Nope. This is between you and the kid." The human waved to the smaller turtle who was still standing where his big brother had told him to, but was watching what his oldest brother and their human friend where doing, and then walked back in the direction he had come from.

Leo turned to Donnie and gestured for the child to get closer to him, "And now it's time for the last part of this mission." The two turtles carefully made their way through the foyer to a door, and then up the stairs behind it. There were a few humans, but they did not pay any attention to the two, although that was partly because a certain human vigilante made sure to 'accidentally' trip, and fall through some displays.

Once they were up the stairs, Donnie took a good long look around, and realized they were in a movie theater, on some sort of old and seemingly unused balcony. He looked at Leo, a bit stunned. His brother sat down, and took the child on his lap.

"We are here to watch a movie, Donnie. And you deserve it, too, since you did so well, with training and with studying." Leo explained.

"Thank you, Leo!" Donnie whispered while hugging his oldest brother, and then asked in the same soft tone, "Won't we get seen here?"

Leo smiled softly, "Not if we try to be a bit silent. This balcony has not been used in years, Casey and Raph discovered it a few years ago." He put the child on the chair next to him, and loosened some of the clothes they where wearing. Shortly after that, the first humans started coming into the room below, mostly with excited children accompanying them. Since they had to wait quite a bit, Leo had requested that Casey add a comic book or two to the bag with the snacks and drinks, and he handed those to the child now.

Donnie managed to be entertained with the comics until shortly before the movie started. The last 15 minutes or so, he and Leo talked very softly. Well, he talked, and Leo listened. The last commercial ended, and Donnie got a bag of popcorn from Leo, which was one of the snacks Casey had bought for them.

Leo did not find the movie interesting at first, but after a short while he started enjoying it, mostly because of Donnie's reactions to the movie. By the time the movie was over, most of the snacks were eaten, and Donnie yawned, although he claimed he was not tired at all, when asked. Because they had to wait until the people had left before leaving, to sneak out the way they had come in, there was some time to softly talk about the movie they just had watched. From the sound of it, Donnie had liked the donkey the most, and much to Leo's humor, the child compared him with their brother, Mike. After some talking, Leo checked if the room was empty, and then slowly started sneaking out, together with his little brother. The trip out of the theater was luckily uneventful.

Once back in the sewers, Leo helped Donnie out of the street clothes, and put them in the bag Casey had given them a few hours earlier. Since the boy was tired, the oldest turtle carried him home from there, and by the time he reached the door to their lair, the child was fast asleep. Leo smiled. The evening had been a lot of fun, and Leo decided he surely would plan more special missions with his youngest brother.

Raph looked up, when he heard the door creak open, and smiled when he saw Leo enter with a sleeping Donnie on his arm. "Looks like things went as planned." he said, keeping his voice low, while getting up from the couch. The oldest turtle nodded, and walked towards Donnie's bedroom, while Raph did the same and opened the bedroom door for him. The red-masked turtle watched while Leo gently put the child in his bed, and removed the child's bandana and belt gently. It was clear that both had enjoyed the special mission, as Leo had called it earlier.

End of this story.


	4. Splinter: Morning Rituals

Title: Morning Rituals  
Fandom: TMNT  
Characters: splinter, Donatello, others are mentioned  
Rating: all  
Summary: splinter listens to the sound of the early morning in the lair, in the little turtle story verse.  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own them. Just having some non-profit fun,.  
Notes: written from splinters pov. Part of the Little Turtle series.

------

Splinters P.O.V.:

It is early in our lair. I am awake, and meditating, but also listening to the tell-tale sounds of my sons rising for the day. I know what happens at what moment, and what sound I will hear, because in the beginning I followed my youngest around, while letting the child wake up his brothers one by one.

The first indication that the waking up of the family has begun, is the sound of two small feet moving through the lair, almost silently. It is the sound of my youngest attempting to sneak as close as possible to his oldest brother, in an attempt to surprise him. A door creaks open, and does not close again. I know Leonardo is already awake, but pretending to sleep. I hear a soft giggle, and then a soft sound indicating Donatello is climbing on the bed, which is followed by my youngest jumping on top of my oldest son's carapace. Some more giggling follows, as Leonardo acts like he was at least somewhat surprised.

It is some minutes later that I hear those two little feet moving through the lair again. This time he is running, and on his way to his next target. Another door is opened softly, and two feet continue their way. What follows then are some muffled sounds, as Raphael helps his little brother into his hammock. While Raphael might never confess he enjoys this, I am very sure he does.

The first few times when he was not awake yet when Donatello entered ended with both of them on the floor. These days Raphael tries to be at least somewhat awake when his little brother runs in. Silence follows for a short while. Now, two of my sons are waking up, talking softly with each other, and perhaps even planning their next move: waking up Michelangelo.

I hear the tell-tale soft creaking that means Raphael is sitting up in his hammock and getting up, with Donatello in his arms. While there is no sound besides the giggling of my youngest, I know Raphael has put him on his shoulders by now, and they are sneaking to Michelangelo's room. Raphael is being silent, and Donatello is trying to be.

The reason why Donatello needs his brother's help to wake his last sibling is the fact that Michelangelo sleeps on a high platform. Donatello can not quite get on top of it yet safely, thus Raphael makes sure he does. Despite Raphael's claims it is solely to help Donatello, I have a feeling there is another motive too, although it is probably minor.

While my other two sons' tend to wake up before Donatello reaches their rooms, Michelangelo most of the time is still asleep. A soft mew tells me that Klunk did see the two enter, and greets them happily. The next few vague sounds I identify as Raphael stepping over some of the clutter in the room. Then I know he is putting Donatello on the platform bed, even if there is barely any sound that identifies that. I smile, while I am trying to predict when I will hear the next sound: a loud yelp from Michelangelo, which means Donatello has let himself drop on top of him. This time it takes a couple of minutes before I hear the yelp. It is then Raphael leaves the room, and walks towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Another yelp from Michelangelo reaches my ears, and I chuckle. His younger brother must have crawled under his blankets and now is holding his cold feet to his older brother's still warm legs. Loud giggling follows, when my youngest is being tickled as retaliation.

After some more sounds of the two having some fun, I hear Michelangelo get up, and after a cuddle, he puts Donatello on the ground. I hear his feet running towards my room, and I open my eyes and look at my door. Peeking around the door is a young turtle. When he sees I am awake, he darts to where I am sitting, crawls into my lap, and wraps his arms around me. I hug my son, and then while he still is in my lap, pick up a book from a table next to me. I open it, and together we look through it, while we wait for breakfast to be ready.

That does not take long, and on some days when it is really fast, I find myself wishing it would take longer. While I walk to the kitchen, together with Donatello, I silently thank whatever deity watched over him, all those years, until he was returned to us.


End file.
